and he waited
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: There have been tears while writing this story.... this story told itself. If I have told it correctly..... there maybe some tears by anyone who can relate....please believe me it is not my intention to upset any reader.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:

This fanfic has subject of a sensitive nature, and please believe it is not my intention to cause any distress.....

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story._

Thank you Hart for letting me borrow the Bones' characters....just for a little while...

This story was written several months ago and is set somewhere after the CitC episode.....and before S05 info started filtering out.

1.......

Booth swiped his Jeffersonian ID card and took the steps up to the lab platform two at a time. He could already see that his partner was not there. 'Bones in her office Cam?' he asked.

'No, we thought she must have been called out on a case with you.' Cam replied. Cam fleetingly thought how odd that Dr Brennan hadn't called this morning to say she would be late– she was always first into the lab every morning and would ring to let them know if she was called out in the field with Booth.

Meanwhile Booth had whipped out his cell phone to call his partner. 'Technically you have not reached Dr Temperance Brennan.....' Hmmmm ....His partner was not picking up!

'Angela in her office? Maybe she knows where Bones is' he asked. On Cam's nod Booth headed towards Angela's office.

'Hi ya tall, dark & handsome!' Angela said with that big cheeky smile of hers.

'Hi Angela, have you heard from Bones this morning? ' Booth asked. 'We have a case and she seems to be incommunicado!'

'No sweetie, haven't heard from her since yesterday. Is everything ok? She asked.

'It's just unusual that none of us know where she is' he said. 'If you talk to her can you get her to ring me ASAP please? I guess I'll head out to the scene alone....she's going to be snippy when she finds out she wasn't first on site.'

As Booth got into his car, he started to get that sixth sense feeling that something was not right. Bones was never this late for work. He tried her cell again. 'Technically you have not reached Dr Temperance Brennan....' That gut feeling was getting stronger. He decided to swing by her apartment on the way to the murder scene. The detour wouldn't take that long, and he was starting to get worried that no one had heard from her.

He knocked several times on Bones' apartment door and when there was no answer tried knocking a little harder. Still no answer! He took out his car keys and found Bones' door key. Funnily enough they had only just recently given each other a key to their respective apartments.....something they had decided not to share with Sweets. Who needed the 'kid' analysing what shared keys meant?

'Bones... you home? He said after opening the door slightly. No answer. He stepped in to the apartment and called out her name again. Still no reply. He was just about to leave when he saw her bag, purse and cell phone sitting on the kitchen bench. 'Bones you here? He called again making his way down the hall. Not in her bedroom.... he knocked softly on the bathroom door which was slightly ajar.

'Bones?'

He gently pushed open the door and found Bones lying unconscious on the tiled floor! Taking in the scene quickly, he noted there were a pile of towels in one corner....was there blood on the towels? He could see no evidence of an injury to her pyjama clad bodied. He called her name as he gently shook her. No response. Booth was fighting down the panic. 'Stay calm man...she needs you!' he kept telling himself.

Without even second guessing what he was doing, he scooped his partner up into his arms and quickly made his way down to his car. As he placed her in the seat, he noticed how ashen her complexion was. 'Bones...can you hear me?' His breathing came a little faster when she didn't respond.... 'Stay calm Booth.....' he chanted to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

2.......

With sirens blazing he took the most direct route to the hospital. Ironically Bones was always nagging him to use the sirens more. He jammed the brakes on at the Hospital's Emergency entrance and made his way quickly around to the passenger side. 'Bones can you hear me, we're at the hospital.' There was not even a flicker of recognition. Thankfully things were quiet in the hospital when they arrived and a nurse ushered him straight into a room where he placed his partner tenderly on the bed. He took her hand in his as the nurse began to jot down answers to questions she fired at him.

'Patient's name?' she asked. 'Temperance Brennan'

'Age?' '31'

'Are you her husband?

'I'm her partner, Seeley Booth'

Booth answered the questions as quickly as possible. He then stated that he had found her non responsive some 25 minutes ago but could not see any obvious injury. The doctor arrived just before he had finished his explanation and introduced himself to Booth. He then politely asked Booth to step outside while he examined his patient. Booth became extremely agitated. He obviously didn't want to leave.

_This six foot plus superman had just met his kryptonite._ Thought the nurse. She touched him on the arm and said, 'I'll come and get you as soon as the doctor has finished. I'm sure there are a few phone calls you need to make while you wait.' She said with a soft smile.

Booth found it difficult to let go of Bones' hand. He bent down and whispered in her ear that he wouldn't be far away and he will be back as soon as the doctor had finished. He then gently lifted her chin and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Both the doctor and the nurse had to look away, feeling that they were intruding on a very private moment between the couple.

'Take care of her doc.....please.' He whispered as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

3.......

While he was forced to wait for the doctor, Booth raced downstairs and moved his SUV out of the emergency parking area. He grabbed the two bags from the back of the car that contained their emergency change of clothes and toiletries. It had taken him exactly seven minutes and was now back outside her room

And he waited....

It seemed like an eternity..... Bones' door remained closed.....and he waited.

Booth rang Max first and then Ange, filling them in with the little information that he knew. He told them there was nothing they could do here at the hospital, and he would ring them with more news as soon as he knew something. He then rang the FBI and explained that they needed to reassign the case that he was supposed to be working on.

He leaned back in his chair........ and he waited.

While sitting there Booth began to pray, he thought Bones would understand under the circumstances!

And he waited.

It had now been thirty minutes since Booth had been kicked out of Bone's room. He made up his mind....once he finally got back in there, if they thought they could kick him out again, he was taking out his gun and shooting anyone wearing white! Damn he wasn't afraid to get Federal on them! He wasn't leaving her again!

He sat there silently and fumed.....and he waited...... and he decided then and there that he was not good at waiting.

The door to her room finally opened and an intern wheeled out Bones on her bed and headed down the corridor. The doctor and nurse came through the door and made their way over to a now standing Booth.

'How is she doc?' Booth asked anxiously.

'Temperance is going to be fine, but I'm afraid she has lost her baby. I'm so sorry.' the doctor said.

There was a pause while Booth digested that information......his eyes filled with tears. 'Baby?' he whispered.

'You didn't know she was pregnant?' the doctor asked.

Booth didn't take time to explain the whole insemination situation. Instead he brokenly whispered: 'We had been trying.' He took a deep breath as a stray tear slipped down his cheek.

The doctor motioned him to sit down. He gently stated the facts. 'I think she was approximately ten weeks pregnant. She appears to be anaemic and has also lost a lot of blood due to the miscarriage. But she is going to be fine.'

The doctor went on to explain that they had taken Temperance to theatre and gave him details on the procedure they needed to do. They were also going to give her a blood transfusion. She should be back in her room in just over an hour. And then, because the doctor thought he needed to hear it again, he told Booth Temperance was going to be okay.

'I promise we will take excellent care of her Mr Booth.' said the nurse. 'Will you be okay here alone?'

He nodded. He felt like he kept saying the same thing over and over again...but said it anyway.... 'Please take care of her'

And he waited.....


	4. Chapter 4

4.......

He was still waiting....God how he hated waiting!

He was now sitting in Bones' room and he let his mind wander until he was lost in his own world of thought.

Bones had lost their baby.......more tears began to well...and another single one escaped down his cheek.

He remembered back to the day when she had decided she wanted a baby. To say both himself and Sweets were speechless was an understatement when, with absolutely no warning she had blindsided them, blurting out her need for a prodigy. And then in the very next breath she announced she wanted his sperm!

She had shocked the squints as well. Just casually revealing she would require six weeks maternity leave in the future as she had decided to have a baby.....he would have loved to have seen Hodgin's stunned face with that piece of news!

She had told everyone that she was going to have a baby using his sperm....practically announced it to the world!

And yet, when she had fallen pregnant.... she had kept it to herself....her little secret for the moment. He wondered had she been excited? Had she been scared? How did she feel about it?

'Why hadn't she told me?' he thought to himself. 'I'm usually the one she talks to about these things.....whenever her feelings were involved she talked to me.'

He wished he could talk to her.

.....He sat back.....and he waited.


	5. Chapter 5

5.......

There was a rattling in the corridor and he could finally see them bringing back Bones.

There were tubes attached, medical mumbo jumbo being spoken, a doctor, nurse and an orderly hovering, but all he could focus on the fact that 'she' was back.

The doctor came over and spoke to Booth.

'She's going to be okay Mr Booth. She probably won't be conscious for the next twelve to twenty four hours, but sleep is what her body needs at the moment.' He then continued, 'Physically she's fine and she **will** be able to fall pregnant in the future.'

'Thanks doc.' Booth said.

'Mr Booth, when Temperance wakes up we are going to need to tell her that she has lost the baby. Would you like me to be the one to tell her?' asked the doctor.

'No, I'll do it doc.' Booth said quietly.

The doctor paused for a moment and then nodded. Sometimes a doctor wished he could give the patients' partner something to ease their pain. He shook Booth's hand, and told him he was available day or night if he needed anything. The orderly had finished setting up the equipment around Bones' bed and left with the doctor. It wasn't long before the nurse turned to him and asked him if there was anything he needed. He shook his head, and thanked her as she left.

Like so often in their life, it was just the two of them now. She looked so fragile. She looked so pale. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

He made his way to the doorway, where he could still see Bones, but hopefully just out of her hearing range. He whipped out his phone and once again called Max and Ange. He told them they had given her a blood transfusion, but left out the news of the miscarriage for now. He needed to talk to Bones first before sharing that information with them. He also told them he would let them know when they could visit.... it might be selfish but he didn't want to share her with anyone else just yet.

His next call was Sweets. There was a big lump in his throat and he found it difficult to speak when Sweets answered.

'Sweets, its Booth.'

'How's Dr Brennan?' Sweets immediately asked. The word had obviously spread that Bones was in hospital.

'This information goes no further ok?' Booth said.

'I understand.' Sweets replied. He could tell this was big; Booth was struggling to get his words out.

'I just want some advice. I have to do it right. I want to minimise the pain. How do I do that?' Booth whispered. His eyes welled up again as his gaze settled on his partner's sleeping form. The lump in his throat was getting bigger.

'Booth?' queried Sweets.

'She miscarried Sweets! She lost our baby. She's had a blood transfusion. I have to get the words right before she wakes up tomorrow.' He was struggling with his thoughts. 'Sweets, I need your help, what do I say?'

'Oh Booth! I am so sorry. The only thing I can say is to listen to your gut feeling. She trusts you. She listens to you. Tell her in your own way, and when she wants to talk, you listen, just be there for her Booth.' Sweets said.

Booth couldn't say any more. He mumbled 'thanks' and hung up.

He waited a couple of minutes, took a few deep breaths and reached for his wallet. He took out a business card and dialled the number. He ordered a large bunch of daffodils and a large bunch of daisies to be delivered to the hospital. He just wished he could damn well order Jupiter as well!

He then turned his phone off; he wanted a little peace for an hour or so. He thought they deserved that.

Booth pulled the chair up beside the bed, took Bones' hand in his own and sat down.

And he waited.


	6. Chapter 6

6.......

...He waited..... she still hadn't stirred....

He was aware that the nurses were spoiling him; they had delivered him some pudding.....a couple of sandwiches and a piece of pie throughout the evening. He was grateful ... he couldn't leave Bones yet. He wasn't aware that those same nurses had been discussing him at the nurses' station! They all wished their men would look at them the way he looked at their patient. There was a lot of sighing every time they watched him watching her!

Booth tried to watch television to pass the time. He was now up to date on the budget deficit. He could tell you the weather forecast for the upcoming week. He found out he was smarter than a 5th Grader! He had watched his team win their ice hockey game. And he finally fell asleep during a discussion on who was the 'hunkiest' character on TV. The chat show consisted of a panel of women who all seemed to agree that the winner was some FBI guy who used to be an angel???? Obviously they were dealing with the big issues he thought as he eventually nodded off to sleep. His head rested on her bed. His hand still held hers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sometime during the night she stirred.

'Booth' she whispered.

He was awake instantly. 'I'm here Bones.' He replied.

'Where am I?' she said. She could barely keep her eyes open.

'You're in hospital.' He whispered. 'It's late, go back to sleep.'

'Booth' she mumbled, '...need a hug.'

'I can do that.' He said as he stood, and he repeated softly 'I can do that.'

Throughout the night the nurses came into the room regularly to check on their patient. The couple had not moved. He was lying next to her on the bed. Her head was nestled into his shoulder. Their heads rested gently together. As each nurse left, they would pause at the door and glance back at the couple.... each thought the same; 'I wish I had that!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He awoke early the next morning.

He knew it was going to be a tough morning for her when she finally woke.

He kissed her hair......and he waited.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was him.

She saw the tears in his eyes. She understood. Her eyes pooled.

As he watched those beautiful eyes fill with tears, he could see her pain.

Booth thought; 'She knows.' He felt her pain. He gently kissed her forehead.

He held her tight..... and he waited.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No one entered the room. No one wanted to interrupt their world.

There were tears.

There were whispers.

There was silence.

There was talk of the past.

There was talk of the future.

On occasion there was even a little laughter.

There was obviously a lot of love.

....and everyone else waited ... until they were invited back into their realm.


	7. Finale

_Final Chapter_.......

It was now a week later. It was teeming with rain outside but inside all was calm.

They were lying side by side on Brennan's bed, watching a movie on the television that Booth had set up. It seemed natural to be lying there together. They had shared the narrow hospital bed every night for the past week....Brennan's bed was all luxury compared to that hard hospital bed.

Booth had eventually gone back to work after a few days, and a steady stream of visitors had kept Bones company during the day. Max came, the squints took turns and Angela sat with her for hours on end. They talked about everything and nothing. At the end of every work day though, when Booth arrived at the hospital he inevitably got 'Federal' and kicked everyone else out of that room and it was 'their' time again. Everyone understood that....even the nurses!

Since coming home Booth wouldn't let her do anything. He said that it was a medically known fact that once you were released from a week in hospital, a movie marathon weekend was prescribed for the patient. And as her partner, it was his duty to make sure she followed this proven medical advice.

'Booth, what's with the Hepburn / Tracey movie obsession?' asked Bones. 'That was our third one in a row.'

'Come on Bones, everyone loves those two together. Hepburn was such a strong woman who spoke her mind. Tracey was this tough guy who had such a big heart. The world loved her strength and his heart of gold. They shouldn't have fit together but they held.... their love for each other was as plain as day! They made it work....' Booth said. 'and they were so hot together' he said with a smile. He reached over and put the empty bowl on the floor after finishing the big container of popcorn.

'You just don't see chemistry like that on TV anymore Bones.' Booth said.

He leaned back and put his arm around her and they were quiet for awhile. The only sound was the heavy rain against the window pane.

He whispered. 'You okay Bones?'

'I'm okay. I keep thinking back to when I asked you whether 'Was it worth it?' she said. 'I understand now.'

'You would still like a child?' he asked.

'Now more than ever' came her reply.

Booth looked into her eyes. 'Bones, I've been thinking.' He began 'I think God was telling us we were doing the right thing, but in the wrong way.'

'I don't understand what you mean Booth?' she said.

'We weren't meant to have a child by the science way Bones. I think we were meant to have a child the old fashioned way.' He said while trying to gauge her reaction.

...... he waited.

She smiled

....she waited.

'Bones, I seriously think we should have a go at the dating thing. We enjoy spending all our time together as it is. Let's make it official. I will go to an art gallery with you, and you come to a hockey game with me. We'll go to a club and dance a bit. We'll dress up and do dinner. And I'm warning you there will be some compulsory making out in the car,' he said with a grin.

'And then when you're ready, one sexy FBI agent and one sexy scientist are going to do what God intended us to do and we're going to break those laws of physics you talk about!'

...... he watched her...... and waited.

She smiled

..... she waited.

His index finger lifted her chin ever so slightly..... they kissed....there would be no more waiting....

_The End......_


End file.
